Here Kitty Kitty!
by 2468WhoDoWeApperciate
Summary: Lucy being unfortunate as she is goes on a solo mission and a weird Mage casts a spell on her. At first she didn't think much of it, until the next morning when she woke up only to find she had cat ears and a tail. How will she change back without the guild finding out? Will the guild find out and if so just how will they react? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first fanfic do don't be to harsh! Anyways R&R **

* * *

I had gotten back from a small solo mission yesterday and I felt strange, different in way I couldn't comprehend. I was sore from fighting the small group of inexperienced Mages the other day, but I had been feeling odd ever since that last Mage cast an enchantment on me that didn't quite work. I yawned stretching out my morning grogginess as I climbed out of bed and dragged myself to the bathroom. I yawned once again and opened my eyes blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness. I looked at my reflection,confused, while my mind processed. Then, I screamed.

I was wide awake now as I turned around to see if I had really seen a long black tail with a pale pink bow tied to the end, little black cat ears on my head little pale pink bows on each ear, and a matching pale pink ribbon strung around my neck a silver bell dangling from it. I screamed again much louder this time, my voice piercing the air with a high pitched meow. I clamped my hands over my mouth, my eyes wide as saucers as I stared at myself in the mirror.

"Hello?" I squeaked hesitantly "Oh my gosh I can still speak! THANK THE LORD!" I shouted with relief to the bathroom walls.

I looked down confusedly realizing I was wearing a strange dress I don't ever remember having. I was a black, strapless, mid-thigh long dress with a heart neckline, the black making me look paler than I really am. It had a full, black, ruffled skirt with a pale pink ribbon tied beneath my breasts the string ends twisted around me to my waist, a big bow tied in the back. Thigh high fishnet socks with the same pink ribbons at the top and three little silver bells attached to the bows were stretched up my pale legs, pink slippers with three ribboned bells attached to the top covered my feet. Pink ribbons were wrapped up my sleeveless arms, the ribbon ends tied in a bow. My hair was tied up in curled twin-tails that brushed my waist tied up with pink bows and fringed bangs framing my face. A pale shade of pink stained my lips, smokey black eyeshadow on my eyes and pink diamond earrings in my ears. I yelped at my reflection, startled and very confused.

"It's ok Lucy," I said to myself out loud "I'll just wipe off the makeup and change clothes, no big deal."

I slashed water on my face and scrubbed until I looked up and it was gone, 'good' I thought happily walking to my closet. After I changed into my regular outfit I went to the bathroom to fix my hair, only to find me wearing that ridiculous outfit and my makeup done like it was earlier.

I screamed once again, a loud ear-splitting meow. I started hyperventilating as I looked around frantically for paper bag.

"Crap." I froze as the realization dawned on me "How am I going to get to the guild unnoticed? I KNOW! I'll just have Virgo dig me a tunnel to the guild!" I said triumphantly reassuring myself.

"Open the gate to the maiden, Virgo!" I shouted into my apartment. Virgo appeared in a poof of air bowing before raising her pink haired head "punishm– Hime? What are you wearing?" Virgo questioned surprised.

I laughed nervously before telling her the story about the solo mission and the weird spell that I thought hadn't worked, which in fact, was wrong. She burst out laughing, the first time I had ever seen her laugh before, I scowled "it's not funny, the makeup won't come off and neither will the clothing. At least it's comfortable." I mumbled the last part still pouting.

"Sorry Lucy-Hime, it's just so funny." She giggled

"No it's not! I need to consult Levy on getting turned back. So I need you to dig me a hole to the guild." I said defensively.

She laughed once more before saying "Yes Hime."

* * *

**should I should I continue or not? Won't make a chapter two unless you guys like it. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, you guys seemed to like it so I'm posting another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it :D**

* * *

_~Arriving at the guild~_

A hole popped up out of nowhere in the middle of the guild, and Virgo popped out we're here Hime?" She said stepping out as Lucy's head popped out covered in a hood of an oversized hoodie that went to her knees.

"Um, Luce? What's with the getup?" Natsu questioned taking in her choice of an oversized red hoodie with the words Fairy Tale across the chest and fishnet stockinged legs with pale pink slippers.

"I-I have n-no idea what you're talking about." She stuttered not looking me in the eye 'she's so lying to me' I thought staring at her trying to figure out what she was hiding.

"I need to talk to Levy!" She shouted taking hold of Levy and running to the back of the guild where nobody would be able to see her, well, except if we were all quiet and nobody said a word. I smiled and crept closer to the door, luckily everyone else had the same idea of being silent so they could listen in on their conversation. 'I guess Im not the only curious about Lucy's strange behavior and weird choice of clothing. Well, weird for her.' I thought smiling.

_~with Lucy~_

"What's with the getup Lu-chan? What it really?" Levy asked with a stern expression painted on her face.

"I-I-I" I stuttered trying to get my story out but failing miserably as I burst into tears in front of her.

Worried Levy tried to console her "I'm so sorry Lu-chan! I didn't mean that your outfit was bad! It was just a little odd compared to what you normally wear, not that it was bad." Levy reassured nervously.

"I-I-Im CURSED!" I yelled bursting into a fresh batch of salty tears.

"HUH!?" Levy's eyes practically popped out in surprise "what do you mean cursed!?" Levy asked frantically.

"Promise you won't laugh?" I asked dead serious, "I won't show you unless you promise to not laugh."

"Umm, ok… sure." Levy replied hesitantly eyeing me nervously.

I took off my hoodie my eyes closed tightly, not wanting to see her reaction. A few moments of silence passed until I opened my eyes "say something." I told her, nervous about her silence. She then promptly burst into a fit of laughter and giggles, she was rolling on the floors laughing so hard tears leaked out of the corners of her tightly shut eyes. "Levy!" I scolded "you promised not to laugh! This is serious, It won't come off, it always just reappears on me and its kinda hard to hide me ears if I can't change my hairstyle! I barely was able to keep my tail hidden." I pouted.

Levy looked up and smiled wiping the tears from the corner of her eyes "I'm sorry Lu-chan, it's just, you look so adorable." She giggled and pat my head to which I unconsciously purred at.

She burst into laughter again as I pouted upset with myself for caving into my inner cat desires. "Aww, what's the matter Lu-chan? Do you want to be pet again?" Levy laughed again falling to the floor.

"I'm putting my hoodie on again." I pouted. But levy was to quick me and she grabbed my hoodie before I could put it on again "but you look so cute." she laughed. I lunged for it and she ducked running out of the room and into the guild. Not thinking I ran after her, I pounced grabbing the hoodie out of her hands. I looked up smiling in victory as I held up the hoodie.

I froze.

All eyes were on me as Levy just stood there smirking victoriously at me.

* * *

**You guys really seemed to like my story so I updated! Please R&R thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had family over and I'm moving in August. But that's no excuse, I'm sorry T—T please don't hate me. Anyway please R&R follow and favorite you know, enjoy the story :)**

* * *

We all just stood there in silence for a while as Levy laughed off to the side doubled over clutching her stomach.

"Lucy…" Natsu paused taking in the full getup "you look…" I waited "ridiculous."

I blushed a deep red that rivaled Ezra's hair, tears formed in the corners of my eyes, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I burst it to tears burying my head in my hands.

"You made Lucy cry!" Ezra yelled bashing Natsu's head in as he fell to the ground.

"I'm-I'm- I'M CURSED!" I cried once more this time to the whole guild "I'm a FREAKING CAT! A CAT! WHY A CAT?" I started crying once again while Carla, Happy, and Lily glared at me off to the side looking miffed at my comment.

"You mean that's real?!" Natsu asked in awe.

I sniffed before answering him "Yes, why?" I asked. Natsu's eyes went wide and he grinned deviously causing me to shiver. "Natsu? What are you grinning about?" I inquired scooting away from him.

"Well, I just found out something about Happy the other day, and I'm just wondering if it will work on you." He grinned innocently at me "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no. And that's final." I answered.

He laughed and looked me in the eye "to bad." I paled as he reached for something in his trouser pocket. He took out a small cone shaped device and Happy's eyes widened in horror. I stood up and backed away not wanting to discover what that little device did. I bumped in to someone and spun around only to find Elfman standing in my way, my eyes widened as I spotted it, big, red, and menacing. It sat there a huge ball of unnoticed evil and destruction, it was to bight to be harmless. Way to bright, it was slowly destroying his insides I just knew it. I couldn't let him die that way, 'I must catch it.' I thought determinedly. 'I'll get you Mr. Dot.' I stared it down but it was unblinking, mocking me with its glaring red light. I pounced. But it disappeared, I looked around frantically search-ing for the dot. There. My eyes narrowed as I turned and pounced on the dot once again covering it with my hands. But there it was on top of my hands, but I could've sworn I caught it. I growled and hissed at it trying to catch it with my hands only to have it return on top of my hands again.

"What sorcery is this?" I yelled getting more and more frustrated by the minute.

Becoming tuned to the outside world once again I heard a chorus of laughs, I turned around cocking my head severely to the side only to be confronted by my guild members laughing so hard some of them couldn't even breathe.

"What's the matter?" I asked confused a pout on my lips from being disclosed from the joke everyone else seemed to be clued in on. "What?" I whined looking at all of them for some sort of answer, I didn't like being the only one clued out of things.

Realization dawned on me and I looked down at the dot, a deep red staining my cheeks in a blush. I got up and brushed the dust off my dress.

"W-wait" Levy panted catching her breath and wiping the tear in the corner of her she got from laughing so hard, "watch this." She pat the top of my head by my ears and I purred despite myself. They broke into more giggles and I glowered at them "I'M GOING HOME!"I yelled storming for the door.

"Aww, Lushie, wait. Don't go!" Natsu called walking over and slinging his arm around my shoulders "No." I said firmly shrugging him off and stomping off for the door before realizing I needed Virgo to take me home in order to avoid causing a ruckus outside. Natsu not accepting the fact that he was just ignored grabbed my tail hoping to stop me. Little did he know my tail was very sensitive to the touch, when he grabbed it I moaned and my knees buckled. I fell but Natsu caught me just in time. I looked up at him, my expression of horror and his expression surprise as we both realized the same thing. Natsu has just discovered my ultimate weakness I didn't know existed.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a whole and I'm sorry, :( but I updated now so please don't hate me!**


	4. SORRY

**I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! But I've been babysitting my little brothers and my little sister because my mother and my sister are in California because im moving there from Omaha, Nebraska. Sorry :( i'll update soon, but I need a little more time! SORRY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello I updated! :) thank you all for reading and reviewing, it really helps. The more you guys review the faster I update, just saying :)**

* * *

A devious smirk slowly spread across his face "Lucy, are you sensitive?" Natsu whispered in my ear huskily. I shuddered and pushed him off me straightening, I snatched my tail from his hands and cradled it in my arms. He laughed and I sniffed tears in the corners of my eyes as I glared at him.

"Sorry Lucy," he mocked laughing "Will a ball of yarn or maybe a fresh fish make you feel better?" He jested. The guild burst into more laughter and I cursed myself for suddenly craving a fish at the mention of one. Natsu catching my mutterings fell on the floor laughing "Aw, is Lucy hungry?" He laughed.

"NO!" I shouted defensively my face red with embarrassment and rage.

"Oh? So you wouldn't happen to want THIS?!" Happy shouted thrusting a fish in my face and taking it back before I could grab it.

My bottom lip quivered and my eyes teared up "WHY won't ANY of you take this SERIOUSLY? I'M YOUR NAKAMA, START TREATING ME LIKE IT AND IF YOU GUYS AREN'T GOING TO HELP THEN I'LL GO ASK SOMEBODY ELSE!" My face was red with rage and I was breathing heavily. Silence. Dead silence.

"You guys are jerks!" I exclaimed pouting angrily as I turned and stormed out of the guild a pout still plastered to my face.

"How long?" Natsu asked after she left

"I'll give her five minutes." Gajeel replied

"I give her 2 minutes." Gray retorted "she a bit more self aware than that."

_~3 minutes later~_

An ear splitting meow pierced through the air and the guild doors were thrown open as Lucy ran in. Natsu who was laughing with Gray and Ezra at the bar before Lucy ran in was now teetering on his feet as Lucy Heartfillia literally climbed on his back tucking her feet up so she wasn't touching the ground. Dozens of cats swarmed around Natsu trying to get Lucy as she whimpered and nuzzled into his back. "Luce whats with all the cats!"

She just shuddered and replied with "I never knew cats were such pervs!"

Natsu laughed and twisted his head around so he could see her "Today's just not your day is it?" She pouted and nuzzled into his back once more. The cats started meowing and Lucy's eyes widened in embarrassment and a deep red blush flushed her face. "I-I DO NOT!" She yelled at the felines.

"NO IM NOT!" She yelled once more as they continued meowing. One particular meow caught her attention and she flushed her eyes widened significantly and she gasped "I-I-I… b-but, I…" she stuttered significantly before passing out from shock.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I move in two weeks and its kind of hectic right now :( but I hope you liked it :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated :( I feel really bad about it :( I don't really have an excuse except for ya' know, the whole moving halfway across the country, breaking my ipad preventing me from updating, and then the stupid update that took me so long to figure out how to update again.**

* * *

I woke up a little bit later with my face nuzzled into something warm and hard. My head was pounding and I groaned in pain.

"Ow, my head." I mumbled into the warm, hard but soft surface I woke up on, eliciting a laugh from my make shift pillow.

Now aware of the other person my eyes widened and I slowly looked up, only to come face to face with Natsu, my face reddened as I realized we were on the window sill of my apart-ment. Like we had just arrived, and to make it worse he was carrying me with my head nuzzled into his chest and his hand supporting my bottom. Which I realized with indignant embarrassment that it felt like he was groping my behind! I squeaked in embarrassment and scrambled out of his arms which resulted in me falling to the ground because I forgot we were on the windowsill.

"Ow!" I groaned once again.

"Um Luce?" Natsu interrupted with amusement lacing his words "W-What?" I stammered still embarrassed from before. "Look at your position." He snickered.

"My position?" I looked down in confusion only to go completely scarlet in mortification, my skirt had flipped up when I fell and my legs were wide open, revealing the black Lacey underwear I had woken up in this morning. I snapped my legs closed and pulled the skirt of my dress down to cover my underwear. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to run away from the embarrassment by closing my eyes.

"Lucy? Open your eyes." Natsu commanded laughter ringing in his voice.

"No!" I stubbornly refused.

"Lucy!" He growled, threatened me with his tone of voice.

"No!" I responded once more.

It was silent after that, too silent if you ask me. Suddenly a pair of warm lips were on mine, I gasped in surprise and the person kissing me taking charge of my mouth. Invading my mouth and dominating it, their tongue swirled around mine and captured it. It was hot and passionate, almost fiery, a smokey kiss with fire invading my body and overflowing out of every pore, causing my body to react in ways I've never experienced. Natsu pulled away and a ring of smoke exuded from my lips. I felt right oddly enough, I slowly opened my doe-like eyes and looked him in his onyx eyes.

He grinned in an animalistic way looking at me almost as I were a piece of meat he couldn't wait to devour. I squirmed under his stare before finally saying something "What? Do I have something on my face?"

He chuckled darkly before answering me "I broke the spell." Natsu responded simply. My face lit up and I jumped up off the ground and jumped up and down in a little happy dance before squishing him in a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Luce…"

"I'm free!"

"Lucy!"

"I'm so happy! Thank you!"

"LUCY!"

"What?" I snapped.

"The spell is gone." He emphasized.

"I know Natsu, you told me already." I said in a voice like I would to that of a child.

" You. Are. Naked" he dead panned.

All color drained from my face and I looked down before squealing and breaking into a run for the bathroom using my hands and covering my face.

I bumped into the hard chest of Natsu who had his arms wrapped around me.

I gasped in surprise yet another time this day. He pinned me to the wall roughly and started kissing my neck.

"W-W-What are you d-doing?" I stuttered scarlet staining my cheeks red.

"What do you think?"

* * *

**THE END! **

**Well that was a good first story if a do say so myself. That's the end of this story unfortunately, please inform me of any mistakes or tips on improving my writing. Till the next story. **

**~ 2468WhoDoWeAppreciate**


End file.
